Ketogenic Wiki
Page is being built - want to help? This page is currently in development and will not be distributed until a sufficient amount of information is made available. If you find this page, please do not go around on social media outlets and blast this wiki page. If you are interested in assisting in this page, I'm looking for help. Please send me an email to jeffrey.loehr@gmail.com. Welcome to the Ketogenic Wiki Here you will find information about the body's mechanism of Ketosis and how to use it as a weight loss lifestyle. Including recipes and links to Youtube channels centered on the subject. What is Ketosis? By definition: Here's the way I explain Ketosis (this is just one non-medical person's explanation... use it if you like or just refer people to other medical professionals online if you would rather.) Ketosis is a natural body mechanism that forces your body to burn fat for energy vs. burning sugar. Most people can remember back in high school when you were told that the body makes energy thru glycolysis. Glycolysis is the body's mechanism of extracting sugars from carbohydrates (in the food we eat) and burning that sugar for energy. That explanation of glycolysis is very dumbed down but covers it as simply as possible, the real explanation is very long and somewhat confusing for most people. Feel free to read this page on it if you don't believe me. I tell people that 99.9% of people burn sugars for energy, but once you begin to understand there is a better option, it's very easy to understand that option. In a Ketogenic diet, you deprive yourself of sugars, which also means you deprive yourself of carbs (since they are packed with sugars). When you deprive yourself of nearly all sugars, your body ONLY has 1 other source it can turn to in order to make energy... FAT. So at this point, your body flips the switch from Glycolysis to Ketosis, forcing your body to burn FAT. So if this is the case, that means you have to feed your body the fuel source it is using... i.e., FAT. So people much smarter than me, suggest a diet consisting of 75% fat, 20% protein and 5% carbs. Now for weight loss with a ketogenic diet, many people still suggest caloric deficit (depriving yourself of the "required" daily consumption of calories for your age, sex, weight, height and energy levels). Some also suggest using Intermittent Fasting to expedite weight loss. Briefly what this does is it deprives yourself of a food fuel source in longer intervals forcing your body to turn to Ketosis for longer periods of time (burning more fat on your body vs. fat from your food source). Here is a video by Dr. Eric Berg. It's about 5 mins long... maybe it helps your understanding, maybe not... so far it's the best short video I could find. Wiki Navigation Tree *History of the Ketogenic Diet *Benefits of Ketosis *Keto Youtube Channels *Recipes Category:Browse